Cullens Go To The Zoo
by SomebodysBella173
Summary: What happeneds when the Cullen kids go to the zoo? T for language and suggested themes
1. Chapter 1

First FanFic!

* * *

"Bella!" I moaned and rolled over. "BELLA!" Stupid pixie. "Bella! You've gotta get up! We're going to the zoo!"

That woke me up.

It's not often that you would hear a _vegetarian _vampire that they want to do to the _zoo_. You know… where the _animals_ are.

"Alice what do you mean we're going to the zoo? That's like me going to a buffet and just staring at the food."

I heard Alice's tinkling laughter. "Silly Bella. We go to school with humans I think we can walk around a zoo." she rolled her eyes as if it were the simplest if answers.

I reached out for Edward but he wasn't there. "Alice where's Edward?"

"He's with Emmett and Jasper trying to make you a picnic lunch for today," I snorted and sat up in bed.

It was the middle of July. Edward and I had been engaged for almost two months now and I was still trying to convince him to bite me before the wedding, but even Alice didn't see that happening.

"Bella, I laid your clothes out for today, call me when you're done and I'll come make you b-e-a-u-tiful."

"Quoting 'Bruce Almighty' now are you Alice?" I said laughing

"Shut up," she sang as she danced out of the room.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and quickly traded my pyjamas for the outfit Alice chose. Just as I was pulling the shirt over my head there was a knock at the door.

"Hang on one sec.," I called to whoever was knocking.

"Bella, love? It's me can I come in?" Edward.

"One sec. I'm changing." I finished getting dressed and quickly brushed my teeth before walking over and opening the bathroom door.

There stood my angel. He must have hunted last night; his eyes were a bright liquid caramel colour. He smiled his crooked smile at me, "Good morning, love. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke, I had to hunt so I wouldn't be too tempted at the zoo," he grinned.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I missed you," I told him, breathing in his scent. He smelled better than everything in the world combined. He smelled like… Edward.

"I was only gone for three hours, love," he said as he pressed his face into my hair.

"Is that not long enough to miss me?" I asked, teasing him. I pulled back and looked up at him slightly pouting.

"Of course it is," he laughed as he leaned down to kiss my jutting bottom lip. I stretched up to kiss him properly. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss Alice burst into the room.

"Bella! I told you to call me when you were changed. We don't have all day."

Edward rolled his eyes at his favourite sister "No Alice. We have all eternity…"

I had to hide my face in his chest to keep from laughing. Alice came over and dragged me toward the bathroom. "You. Out." she commanded pointing at Edward. He gave me a sad smile.

Half an hour later Alice and I emerged from the bathroom. Edward was waiting on his couch. He came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Ready?"

"Sure. I can't wait to see my favourite veggie vamps at the zoo," I said laughing.

Alice grabbed my hand in on hand and Edward's in the other and dragged us towards Emmett's Jeep. This would be interesting.

* * *

Should I continue? Or should I pick a different story line to write?

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once the six of us had finally squeezed into Emmett's jeep, and made our way to the zoo, I was hungry. I didn't really want to bring it up though, considering the company I was in, and where we were headed. We got to the zoo and piled out of the jeep. Rose immediately looked in the side view mirror and fixed her hair, Emmett and Alice were bouncing. Yes, Emmett was bouncing. And Jasper, he was watching his wife and brother with an amused expression.

Edward was trying to convince me to let him piggyback me around. Wasn't working.

"Edward, as much as I love you, I'm a big girl and I can walk. But thanks." I looked up at him through my lashes, in attempt not to hurt his feelings.

"Alright, you win. However, if I feel you need a break…" he gave me that grin.

Emmett then bounced over to us "Come on little sister! Lets go!" He grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder, bounding off towards the entrance.

"Emmett!" I yelled, laughing. Eventually I gave up and just let him carry me. When we got to the gate, he let me down so he could pay for the tickets.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked when he caught up with us.

"I'm fine, just annoyed at that lug we call a brother," I said glaring playfully at Emmett.

Edward laughed, "Yes, well we're stuck with him,"

"I heard that!" Em called over to us.

"Good," I mumbled knowing that he could hear me.

"So love what do you want to see first?" Edward asked grabbing a map of the zoo.

I took the booklet from Edward, "Like you really need this. You can smell out each animal," I said laughing.

He grinned, "That's true, however I don't know how much breathing will be possible on this outing…"

"Ooh. I see. Alright, lets go visit the zebras first," I said, grabbing his hand, "Oh, and we have to see the lions," I winked at him.

"And why is that, love?" he smirked.

"Cause then I can laugh at them for not being as handsome as my lion."

"Ooh. I see," he pulled me along behind him.

"I don't know why we're here. These animals are so domestic," complained Rosalie.

"Awe, come on, babe. Don't be a downer." Emmett countered. "We're here to have fun,"

_Yeah Rose, if you didn't want to be here, why did you come? _I thought. I smirked and looked up. Everyone was staring at me with shocked expressions. I covered my hand with my mouth.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked quietly.

Jasper burst out laughing, "If you're referrin' to tellin' Rose off, then yes."

I blushed, "Sorry Rose, that wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Bitch," she muttered as she stormed away, Emmett right after her.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Alice, Edward and I all started laughing. "I didn't think you had it in you Bells," complimented Alice.

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud… I kinda feel bad. I should go apologize…" I started walking in their general direction, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Come on love. Worry about that later, lets enjoy the zoo, shall we?" he offered me his arm. I sighed, "Alright," I took his arm, and he let us into the zoo.


End file.
